gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/C
Carmesim *Birthplace: Lisbon, Portuguese Empire *Birthdate: September 21 *Gender: Female *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Ouro Ray *Alignment: Good *Story: Carmesim in Portuguese means "crimson", lately Lisbon is besieged by slave warriors of Soul Embrace but there is a warrior who defends it, a woman dressed in crimson with a golden mask on the face who wields a sword with golden blade. The defender of peace is always in action. Carmine *Main page *Weapon: Sword and Long Sword *Weapon name: Saint Radius & Idyll of Love *Alignment: Good *Story: one of the Silvia's protectors chosen by Immaculate Angel, now he aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Cassandra *Main page *Full name: Cassandra Alexandra *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Omega & Nemea *Alignment: Good *Story: her elder sister Sophitia is one of the Silvia's protectors chosen by Immaculate Angel recommended by the God Hephaestus, Cassandra, worried about her sister has decided to join her to help her in the mission. But her aim is also to reason her other elder sister Pamyla who has made available herself to Spawn. Cervantes *Main page *Full name: Cervantes de León *Weapon: Long Sword and Sword *Weapon name: Acheon & Nirvana *Alignment: Unconsciously evil *Story: Ivy's father, he was a good pirate enslaved by Soul Edge, now serves Soul Embrace wandering between earth and underworld. Chantal *Birthplace: Auch, Comté d'Armagnac, Kingdom of France *Birthdate: August 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Neque Servus *Alignment: Good *Story: a French warrior belonging to Hildegard's army and ready to give also her life for world peace. Chaos *Main page *Weapon: Scythe *Weapon name: Cabug *Alignment: Evil *Story: cold-blooded murderer, he is the main Tenefer's henchman. Chen *Image *Full name: Chen Liang Wei *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 29 *Gender: Female *Age: 50 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Giant Tekko *Weapon name: Xianhua yóu Pópo *Alignment: Good *Story: a very big Chinese warrior ready to defend her land, often has to struggle with a demon called Hoseki who threatens the entire Far East. Chester *Main page *Weapon: Dagger (in some attacks he throws some bombs) *Weapon name: King Slayer *Alignment: Evil *Story: he aspires to get the Soul Embrace to rule ruthlessly undisturbed Modika Kingdom, his homeland, and have control of evil but he is hindered by Luna, a fellow countrywoman of his. Chipp *Main page *Full name: Chipp Zanuff *Weapon: Bladed Glove *Weapon name: Drumhead Pulsation *Alignment: Evil *Story: he is a servant of Dracula who wants to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute control of evil. Choshin *Main page *Weapon: Zanbato (x2) *Weapon name: Zaiho Ashikaga *Alignment: Evil *Story: a man possessed by evil who aims to get Soul Embrace to conquer a strange and mysterious land in Japan named Fishes Kingdom. Chrysanthemo *Image *Birthplace: Afterlife *Birthdate: Beginning of the existence *Gender: Female *Age: Many millennia *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Triple Neck Twelve-String Guitar *Weapon name: Symfo_nía ti_s Poiní_s *Alignment: Evil *Story: a demonic hag, she is one of Tenefer's henchmen. Chu *Image *Full name: Xu Chu *Birthplace: Somewhere in China *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Big Swich Blade hidden in a Long Cane *Weapon name: Páishandaohai *Alignment: Good *Story: his task is protecting his lord Yang who has been threatened to be absorbed by Nightmare to get the ice power. Cocona *Image *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: September 5 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Zweihänder *Weapon name: Shiroi Kin *Alignment: Good *Story: belonging to the army of Masayoshi Empire whom the main castle is preserved the core of universal peace. She was one of protectors and chaperones of Solskinn while she reigned over this empire and defeated Shiro who still wants dominate this empire. She and her fellow army Okatsu, Tsubaki and Wino must always be alert because anything could be a threat to the core. Corinne *Image *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: August 31 *Gender: Female *Age: 32 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Flamberg *Weapon name: Sacrée Violette *Alignment: Good *Story: Pier's wife and Restitute's mother and master, she wants to help her husband to destroy Soul Embrace responsible for the death of a friend of his. Cristine *Image *Full name: Cristine Sorel *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: December 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Épée *Weapon name: La Roche *Alignment: Good *Story: student with her elder brothers Pier and Raphael of Gilbert, now she wants to fight, with her adoptive niece Lara, Raphael and her master and free them from evil. Cuiling *Main page *Weapon: Claws (x2) *Weapon name: Júhua Xuèxing *Alignment: Good *Story: raised as a cold-blooded murderess, she has realized for some time of not being able to be ruthless and wants at all costs dissuade his ruthless but much loved master murderess Fo Fai to take possession of Soul Embrace. Cupido *Main page *Weapon: Rhomphaia *Weapon name: Nobody's Child *Alignment: Evil *Story: a servant of Nightmare and she defends the Azure Knight from any threat. Category:Characters